The rise of “popup” merchants in malls, at festivals, and at other functions has given rise to a need to provide payment solutions. In the past, one might have been required to pay only in cash at these merchants. However, with the advent of electronic devices that have significant functionality and connectability, a smartphone, tablet, or other device, can be equipped to take credit card payments conveniently. Mobile merchants, therefore, utilize devices such as card readers and associated applications to accept credit cards.
In order to combat credit card fraud, modern credit cards are often equipped with chip technology for greater security. This chip technology includes information about the credit card that may be utilized in a chip card, (e.g., EMV), transaction. In order to perform a chip card transaction, an application must individually certify with multiple payment card brands.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus to provide to a mobile merchant an application to accept chip card transactions without the mobile merchant needing to individually certify with multiple payment card brands.